


drawing

by niigaki



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (TV)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigaki/pseuds/niigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>katanya kalau menuliskan nama pemuda dan gadis dalam gambar hati pada selembar kertas, lalu menenggelamkannya di kolam kuil milik keluarga shiba—keduanya akan bahagia selamanya sebagai pasangan; shinkenger; chiaki/kotoha; drabble-ish; pointless, yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drawing

_Katanya_ kalau menuliskan nama pemuda dan gadis dalam gambar hati pada selembar kertas, lalu menenggelamkannya di kolam kuil milik keluarga Shiba—keduanya akan bahagia selamanya sebagai pasangan. Berbekal mitos yang belum tentu kebenarannya itu, Chiaki menggenggam erat kertas di tepi kolam yang dibicarakan.

Ia grogi setengah mati saat menaruh kertas tersebut di atas permukaan air yang tenang. Gambar hati dengan tinta merah terlihat cerah saat menyentuh air.

"Chiaki, kau sedang apa?" Tiba-tiba suara Kotoha terdengar dari belakangnya.

Sang pemuda langsung meraih kertas yang masih bertengger di permukaan kolam dan berbalik, menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang punggung. "Ti-tidak sedang ngapa-ngapain, Kotoha," ia tergagap.

Jangan sampai gadis ini melihat namanya bersanding dengan Chiaki di dalam gambar hati.


End file.
